


Frayed wires

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, BDSM, F/F, F/M, Futa, Happy Sex, Kink Shaming, Loving Sex, Oral, Pet Play, Rough Body Play, Smut, loving, private
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Penny is absolutely LOVING dating her boyfriend Jaune Arc! She loves, loves, LOVES him! He is perfect in literally every way! But when his partner Pyrrha wants into their relationship while a bit hesitant in the beginning Penny decides to let her in if she is willing to pay a price...





	Frayed wires

Frayed wires.

Penny was happy. No scratch that, she was ecstatic,  _ stupendously content _ , animated beyond reason joyously blissful! And was currently sitting on cloud nine as she walked towards the tall blonde source of all her happiness.

_ “Boyfriend Jaune!” _

Penny cried as her blonde lover smirked at her.

_ “Girlfriend Penny!” _

Jaune cried picking up the small ginger robot like she was made of feather. Making her giggle as she kissed him roughly. Slamming her tongue to his in a fiery embrace before he put her down where she returned the favor. Lifting Jaune up in all his six feet of hotness.

According to Penny as she and him repeating the process of kissing lifting and laughing and overall enjoying the others company as they made out in Beacon. Penny and Juan had been dating for two months now and it was going incredibly!

Penny was _ beyond _ happy! She found an organic human that could not only look past her robotic identity but! He could also love her like she was any other flesh and blood creature! An understanding that sent Penny over the moon as her circuit board fired with happiness!

As Penny and Jaune began their whirlwind romance the two practically inhale each other it did not take long to jump inot the sexual side of things. As Penny was fully prepared to meet any and all sexual fetishes her partner might have! 

Penny knew sexual congress was  _ very  _ important to humans so she studied the art of lovemaking online downloading thousand of sex positions and learning techniques she would use to rock Jaune’s world!

Surprisingly when the time came to have sex Jaune was oddly vanilla in his fetishes. Besides being a closet submissive he was not into anything especially strange or perverted, a fact that did not bother Penny a bit! If her boyfriend was just a big ole submissive teddy bear she would work with that and make things sensational! And she did!  

Penny still remembered the first night they made love! She had it save to all of her back up drives and memory cores and watched it every second she was alone! She remembered slipping into sexy lacy black lingerie that Winter had so kindly bought for her after wishing her _ good luck!  _ She remembered calling him  _ master _ the first and only time she would do that before sealing his lip stealing his first kiss. Then she pounced on him!

Slamming him into the bed with the force of ten men ripping off his jeans before taking his ten inches of cock into her well made _ literally _ pussy. That was built for sex as she enveloped his cock in her as she began to  _ bounce _ on her lover. 

Slamming her hips into his again and again as she spent the first night of their lovemaking slamming her hips into him testing the limits of the famed and well-deserved ar stamina along with the bed frame of Beacon as she fucked Jaune into submission. 

It did not take Penny long after that to realize that her lover was a sub and she loved him even more for it! She downloaded every last book on submissive dominant relationships and easily slipped into her role as _ Mistress Penny. _

Letting Jaune take the lead in public but always taking the lead in the bedroom. As Peny would often  _ loudly _ slam her hips to Jaune’s while yanking on the master crafter collar on his neck. As she fucked his monolithic cock into submission nightly.

Using her well built and by now custom tailored to Jaune’s every need pussy milked his cock acting a literal fleshlight milked his cock for every ounce of his sperm, as she fucked him into submission every night in his own dorm while his team tried an often failed to get some rest. 

Penny loved! When she caused Jaune pleasure. Her sensor allowed her to see his mind explode in joy as happiness chemicals were released in his brain, as in less than half a year she knew him like the back of her hand and could bring the boy to orgasm in under ten seconds with not but a stroke of her hand! Not that she would she loved! Have long passionate soul-searing sex with Jaune. 

Bouncing on his dick all night long making him all her mistress! It was amazing! And Penny’s life was perfect! Or it would be if not for a certain other redheaded partner with green eyes who just happen to love Jaune and who happened to have an eighteen-inch dick. 

Penny was  _ aware _ of Pyrrha’s feelings towards her boyfriend. The redhead did not hide her emotions well and to Penny’s great shock everyone but Jaune knew about her feelings. Not that it mattered one bit! Penny knew Jaune would never cheat on her and Pyrrha seemed to have turned the Schnee heiress into some type of living fleshlight along with the Valkyrie girl and Coco so she  _ seemed _ to be sexually satisfied or so Penny thought. 

The issues with Pyrrha came to a head one night when after a long night of lovemaking. After Penny had truly milked her boyfriend’s cock dry. Her tailored pussy having been built from the ground up to best service his cock and drinking him in a record ten orgasm left both of the two lovers in a blissful post coitus slumber when Pyrrha broke into the room and confessed her feeling for Jaune as Penny still sat naked impaled on his dick and things got  _ awkward… _ Or so they would have if Penny had not A. Being a naturally generous person and more importantly B. Open to negotiations… 

_ “AHHH!” _

Jaune’s mouth fell open as his eyes bulged out of his head as strong arms guided him downward grunting in pleasure as his mouth lolled and drooled as a low moan escaped his lips. 

I mean what else was he supposed to do when he had  _ eighteen  _ inches of cock up his ass? Penny thought as she watched the scene unfold before her with pride. As Penny smiled as Pyrrha’s massive cock broke and stretched Jaune’s ass drilling into his prostate with ease. 

The massive meat stick spreading his virgin walls as tears of pain and pleasure left his eyes as Pyrrha fully side herself into him making him stretch obscenely to take all of her cock. As Jaune moaned lowly into the air. Penny had to admit this was fucking hot as fuck. As her friend, Yang would say as Pyrrha lowered her boyfriend onto her cock as Jaune whimpered like a puppy as Penny walked up to him.

“What do you say to Pyrrha Jaune?”

“Thank you!” Jaune gasped as Pyrrha began to grind into his prostate making his dick lurch as it struggled to cum but failed miserably as Penny smiled happily.

“And what do  _ you  _ say Pyrrha?”

“Thank you,  _ Mistress!” _

Pyrrha grunted her mind too focused on drilling the lover of her life and milking his prostate for all it was worth as she  _ crushed _ Jaune’s special button as he moaned like a whore. “And?”

_ “Master!” _

Pyrrha said finally as Penny nodded as Jaune’s impaling was complete as she analyzed the situation. Currently, the love of her life Jaune Arc was having sex with Pyrrha Nikos his partner. As she lowered the quivering shaking boy onto her massive bitch breaker. Making his brain explode in pleasure as Penny smirked. 

“ _ It’s like watching a fireworks display!”  _ She thought as she picked up on all the minute explosion of pleasure in his head before having enough of sitting back as she walked forward lowering herself on Jaune’s cock. 

Taking him to the base making her lover cry out from the double stimulation, of getting is prostate  _ punched _ and his cock milked by the tightest object on Remnant as Penny grinned.

The deal was  _ this. _ Penny loved Jaune, and she  _ liked _ Pyrrha. Who loved Jaune but Jaune did not love her. And since Penny being the  _ good _ dom that she was, was looking for ways of deepening Jaune’s submission to her and had been experimenting with anal stimulation.

Going so far as to buy several dildos and harness for her eventual penetration of him when this golden opportunity came. Penny made Pyrrha a deal. If she wanted in on their relationship she could be  _ their _ sub. She could fuck Jaune’s ass and mouth as much! As she wanted but his cock was the property of hers and was off limits!

A deal she and Jaune both agreed to as situations like this became common. 

The walls of JNPR filled with wet  _ SLAP! SLAP!  _ Sounds as Penny slammed her literal inhuman cunt on Jaune’s cock. Efficiently milking and draining him of all his sperm. 

While Pyrrha  _ crushed _ his ass from behind thrusting into him as Penny could tell she longed to touch his dick, to be penetrated by the man she loved but that would never happen so long as Penny dated Jaune! His cock belonged to her and no one else! Penny thought as she slammed her hips on Jaune cock milking orgasm after orgasm from his monolithic ten inches as he moaned like a slut as Pyrrha crushed him from behind filling up his ass with shot after shot of futa cum making him cry out as the girls  _ devoured _ him. 

Night after night this was the routine. Jaune in the middle, Penny on his dick Pyrrha in his ass or mouth night after night. Week after week, month after month. At this point, both humans were so submissive to her that she could order them to jump from the top of the CTV and they would do it!

Not Penny would do that mind you. The bond between a dominant and submissive was built on trust and ordering Jaune to jump to his death seemed a breach of ethics! And Pyrrha well… Pyrrha to Penny was just like a _ dog!  _ A  happy horny  _ loyal _ redheaded family _ pet _ to Penny that she wanted to do no harm too!

As their nights continued one night Penny gave Pyrrha a  _ reward  _ for being such a good girl. As Pyrrha spent the first part of the night slamming into Jaune doggy style like the dog she was. Making her boyfriend give the  _ cutest! _

Sounds possible Penny walked up behind the madly thrusting futa enjoying the sway of her grapefruits sized balls as they  _ SMACKED! _ Loud and hard against her lover’s admittedly smaller golf ball sized ones, making his brain explode in pleasure and pain as Pyrrha’s balls  _ crushed _ his. As she ran a hand over the redhead's perfect ass and dripping virgin cunt smiling warmly at it once before shoving her dick in it.

Pyrrha screamed. She should have as Penny slammed her custom dildo into her, breaking apart and stretching her  _ dog's _ walls as she fucked her.

“Mistress?! What are you-

_ “SHHH  _ Pet. It will be  for your own good.” 

Penny said hushing Pyrrha who blushed fiercely as her walls were  _ stretched _ open by Penny’s cock. Making her moan as she continued to _ pound _ Jaune ass making more wet  _ slap slap _ sounds fill the air as Penny began to thrust. Penny was using no ordinary dildo to steal Pyrrha’s virginity. Oh no! When was using one handcrafted to be a complete replica of Jaune’s own cock!

A perfect dildo made to be the exact replicate of his organ down to every nubble curve and skin color! Drilled into Pyrrha’s wet tight and formerly virgin pussy. As Penny instantly knew her pleasure sone and started slamming her hips into her with a precision only a robot could achieve. As she instantly found Pyrrha’s G spot making the girl give sharp _ yelps  _ of pleasure as Penny fucked her.

The three continued like this for over an hour. Penny slamming into Pyrrha from behind making her eyes go cross as she pounded Jaune in return. Slamming into him like a futa posses as she fucked her master who was now face down on his bed, eyes glazed over as he had longs since lost conscious as his dick shot out worthless blasts of cum as Penny sighed once before decided it was time to end this game.

_ “CUMMING!” _

Penny yelled as Pyrrha green eyes opened in surprise as Penny flood the spartan with  _ real _ human cum. Making her eyes go wide as her pussy gave is  _ twelfth _ orgasmic convulsions of the night as Pyrrha’s womb was flooded with Jaune’s cum expertly milked and taken and collected from him over the months stored in Penny’s expertly built woman just for this purpose as Pyrrha collapsed on top of her master falling fast asleep as Penny smiled.

Penny had grown close to her  _ dog _ over the months and decided to reward her with what she wanted more than anything a child. Jaune’s child to be exact. While Penny would  _ never _ let Pyrrha touch Jaune's cock on no  _ that _ dick belong to Penny and Penny alone instead making an exact replica of it and filling her with its cum was the next best thing in her opinion. As Pyrrha and Jaune both fell into a deep slumber Penny smiled at her wonderful submissive boyfriend and their faithful  _ dog _ as she rubbed both of their heads.

“Good night. Sleep tight.” Penny said before switching off into power save mode as she began to research all new types of sex techniques for threesomes as well as where to buy  _ two _ . Top of the line  _ dog collars… _

 


End file.
